


【哈利波特AU】时间空洞

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [43]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】时间空洞

全圆佑和权顺荣分手了将近半年，重新在一起后发现那段时间成为了巨大的空洞。  
过去他能很有信心地说，他对权顺荣的一切了如指掌。讨厌的食物、害怕的虫子、惯用的扫帚抛光剂这种问题都因太过简单而显得乏味，最自豪的瞬间、最爱的旅行地、最喜欢的姿势才有点意思。可是这半年周游列国的试训生活极大地改变了权顺荣——最讨厌的腌橄榄在尝试了几次之后成了可接受的小菜，红蚂蚁学会了用相当复杂的灭虫魔法对付，抛光剂掌握了新的使用技巧就不再挑剔品牌了。曾经他为自己第一次抓住金色飞贼而自豪，那段记忆里全圆佑就在观众席上摇晃着小旗注视着他；如今他已经在西班牙预备役联赛中夺得一次冠军，全圆佑显然缺席了。过去他喜欢和全圆佑一起参加的修学旅行，那时他们在森林深处的湖水旁长久地接吻，他恋慕全圆佑、也连带着爱上了那片宁静的水域；现在他见识过了挪威壮美的峡湾和幽深的溪谷，无名森林中的普通小湖似乎失去了记忆点。他们以往的性爱总是温柔小心，生怕扭到什么奇怪的地方；大多数魁地奇选手对此无所畏惧，尝试所有可尝试或不可尝试的，以寻求最独特的刺激、最强烈的快感。

他们坐在树荫下交谈时提及了过去半年的经历。  
全圆佑因为分手而不再被父母的吼叫信一天数封地轰炸，获得了更多时间和心境上的余裕准备傲罗考试和考取银行从业资格证。前者他已经通过了笔试和两轮面试，只剩下最后的决斗考试和体质测试；后者对他来说不算困难，花了三个月的时间就轻松拿下一级，目前正在准备二级，希望在毕业前获得，以抬高入职古灵阁这个备选单位时的起薪。他除了抽烟抽得更厉害、且开始喝酒了之外，个人生活平平无奇，毕竟大多数时间都在读教材和做题。  
权顺荣的生活就不是那么好对失而复得的爱人开口了。比赛、试训千篇一律，旅行、出差也成了日常。恋爱经历遮遮掩掩也迟早被读出来，直说又很难不伤害全圆佑的感情。他半年里正式或非正式地，交往了一个女孩和至少三个男孩，约炮则在选手的世界里不值一提。他酒量很差，通常比赛过后一瓶烧酒就记不清前一天发生了什么，所以让他举出具体的数字也几乎不可能。千言万语变成一句含蓄而尴尬的 “也试着和其他人交往了一下”。全圆佑猜到了权顺荣这样年轻英俊且成绩斐然的预备选手不可能空窗太久，可是这话从他嘴里亲自说出来又是一种完全不同的刺激。他当时眼神放空、沉默良久，沉默到权顺荣都感到害怕和后悔，觉得自己该撒一个谎糊弄过去的时候，他终于在五雷轰顶中强打精神，勉强露出了一个令人心碎的微笑。

这件事似乎很快翻了篇，如同一片秋叶被狂风卷到了未知的领域。  
他们依旧每天一起上课、泡在公共休息室和球场，再回到全圆佑那传说有鬼的单间宿舍。权顺荣对自己没理解当时全圆佑分手信上的家族印章暗示感到自责，但是全圆佑说分手就是分手，是他自己没有足够能力在毕业前彻底脱离家庭行事。他坚定地说，他领到第一笔工资的那天，他的名字就会从家谱上彻底消失。权顺荣过去并不知道全圆佑一边考试一边被家人轮番威胁的痛苦往事，现在全圆佑也不想仔细地回忆那些狼狈不堪的瞬间，只是轻描淡写、一笔带过，并且作了无惧诅咒的许诺。此时安慰或者共情的愤慨似乎都不合适，权顺荣只好用力抱了抱全圆佑，深吸一口气告诉他这一切都过去了，自己现在已经小有积蓄，不用再为经济问题发愁了。全圆佑拍拍他的手背，让他放心去做自己的事情，家庭事务他会利索地自己解决。

过去全圆佑做爱时总是过分小心，生怕不慎弄疼了权顺荣。权顺荣本人现在倒是不太在意，毕竟进入状态之后那点痛楚足以忽略不计。他搂着全圆佑的脖子大力亲吻了几下就去拽对方的长袍带子，却在把衣物甩落另一边的床铺上时停住了。  
魁地奇选手的世界里，娇小灵活很难算作压倒性的优势。如果任何一个击球手像他一样，恐怕要被直接砸下扫帚，而不是把球打进铁环。大部分的人身材高大健壮，而他用敏捷弥补了自己体格小的不足。他不会和对面的找球手肩撞肩，或者伸出腿试图把对方勾下扫帚，因为他大多是被撞飞或者勾掉的一个。过去半年里他交往的、或者睡过的全是职业选手和准职业选手，他也习惯了一脱衣服先赞美一下对方晒痕明显、锻炼有型的身材。全圆佑同他们完全不一样——他从小就很瘦，又因为不爱出门而肤色苍白，在权顺荣眼里如同光洁的瓷器，充满易碎的美感。时隔半年的第一次性事开头，他脑子里却很不合时宜地出现了“好小“两个字。  
全圆佑的表情僵了。权顺荣意识到，全圆佑读到了他走神时的全部想法。他慌张地想要解释点什么，可是全圆佑抽了一口气，迅速地抬手把衣服抓回来，飞快地系上了衬衫的扣子。  
“不是……”权顺荣慌了。这种话无论是用来形容哪个同龄男生都侮辱性十足，更何况是自己交往多年、自尊心强烈且脆弱的男朋友。  
全圆佑已经展开了毯子，像小猫一样蜷成一团，把自己完全地裹了起来。他突然从自己给自己编织的谎言中清醒了——他不再是权顺荣唯一爱过的人了。权顺荣的所有的时间和记忆并不属于他。尽管爱并不意味着将对方禁锢在原地、束缚住他的翅膀，可他偶尔还是会希望，权顺荣的记忆里只有他一个、也只和他呆在一起。现在他早已不是那个无可动摇的最爱，而是众多交往对象中算不上出色的一个。全圆佑深深地感到了命运的作弄和自己的渺小。那一瞬间他几乎想要给自己一记阿瓦达索命，杀死因尴尬和羞辱而浑身发抖的自己。  
“圆佑……”权顺荣小心翼翼地躺在他旁边，轻轻地把他带进怀里。全圆佑好像一具冰冷的尸体，并不反抗，也没有配合。  
“是喜欢你的身材才那么想的——”权顺荣小心翼翼地探出头观察全圆佑的反应，生怕再说错话，“最喜欢你了……我不该和别人交往的……别生气了吧？”  
全圆佑沉默了一会。空气变得很安静。权顺荣怕全圆佑被闷坏了，慢慢地把被子揭开了一个角。全圆佑颤抖着缩得更紧了，像是一只倔强的蜗牛，要一辈子缩进壳里了。随后权顺荣意识到，他哭了。  
全圆佑很少哭的。他想。他被坩埚里滚烫的药剂烫肿了手也不哭，被权顺荣揍掉了乳牙也不哭。他今天却因为一个想法而哭得无法自控，甚至发出了痛苦的呜咽声。  
“圆佑——”权顺荣的心完全地揪了起来。难以命名的痛苦扼住了他的心脏和咽喉，让他也哽咽了起来。“我错了……”他也抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来，“对不起……别哭了圆佑……”

那天权顺荣没能成功安抚全圆佑，没过一会儿自己也倒在床上嚎啕大哭起来。两个人不知道谁先停止了哭泣，最后都昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

一场龙痘的爆发给他们的生活按下了暂停键。  
学校的非应届生一律被送回了家中，只剩少数正在完成毕业项目的学生留在了实验室里。人来人往的公共交通并不安全，他对于之前丢下在家族和求职的夹击中苦苦挣扎的全圆佑心怀歉疚，既然大部分社会考试延期了，全圆佑的复习不必如此紧张，他也希望能花点时间多陪伴他。全圆佑本人倒是一副既来之则安之的态度，甚至庆幸自己没滞留家中。

权顺荣洗完澡坐在全圆佑的床上一边晾头发一边发呆，全圆佑写完最后几个字就丢下笔来给他擦头发。  
“不写了？”他问。  
“不写了。”全圆佑举着魔杖烘干他脑后最难干的头发，“你在这儿，我还写什么。”  
“打扰你了？”权顺荣说完这话觉得有点心虚了，因为全圆佑要不是跟他谈恋爱也不至于闹得像现在一样狼狈不堪。  
“没有。”全圆佑低下头来像小猫似地嗅嗅他的脖子，“好香。”  
“干什么呀。”他被弄得有点害羞了，“大白天的。”  
“干你。”全圆佑脸不红心不跳，权顺荣却差点把手里的毛巾掉在地上。“现在哪也去不了，怪无聊的。”  
“无聊你看书啊。”权顺荣垂着头遮掩自己语气里的颤抖。  
“你不是不喜欢一边做一边干别的事情吗。”  
“呀！”权顺荣回过身去捂他的嘴，却被一把拽住了手腕，按倒在枕头上。

全圆佑看上去忘记了曾经的尴尬。他们在那次之后很有默契地不再提躺在一张床上却背对背哭了一夜的故事了。他们做了很多次，也不再像半年前那样小心翼翼的。唯一的不足就是现在猫头鹰邮购已经被叫停，抽屉里的避孕套存货已经所剩无多。  
“没有了。”全圆佑注视着空荡荡的抽屉。  
“这才几天？”权顺荣爬起来拉开其他的抽屉，同样一无所获，“真没了？”  
“还是挺多次的。”全圆佑冷静地计算了一下，“差不多了。”  
“没有就不用了。”权顺荣倒回床上，“射进来。”  
“说什么呢。”全圆佑轻轻揉了一把他的头发，“真有了孩子不是我们能收拾的。”  
“哪那么容易。”权顺荣撇了撇嘴，“你可是第一个呢。不干算了。”

走向很快变了。  
他们两个自从半推半就发现了内射的乐趣，很快就停不下来了。所有的占有欲和被占有欲在那一瞬间都得到了满足——全圆佑不仅要射进来，射完了还不肯拔出去，偏要按着他不让他动。权顺荣对于自己过去伤害了全圆佑始终心怀内疚，无论是什么样的姿势都应允、什么出格的话都肯闭着眼说。从“是圆佑一个人的”到“只给圆佑操”，从“老公操死我吧”到“给圆佑生个小宝宝好不好”，他觉得自己已经彻底没了廉耻心，只想着哄全圆佑开心。那些离谱的话显然取悦了全圆佑，给了他一种填补了心头巨大空洞的幻觉。他喜欢看着权顺荣高潮后红着脸浑身发抖的模样，还变本加厉地逗弄他，让他随着自己的每一个细小的动作颤栗不已。清理的时候也不肯老老实实的，反倒在浴室里又让他只用后面就哭着射了。过度刺激后的高潮和什么都射不出来的射精已经变成了纯粹的生理反应，他感受不到太多快乐，只有被过度消耗的疲惫和脱力感。可是全圆佑搂着他睡着时满足的神情又让他觉得这没什么不好，是自己狠心抛弃了他远走他乡，他愿意做任何事来弥补。

晚饭后他们两个窝在被子里聊天，权顺荣突然感到一阵恶心。他捂着嘴推开全圆佑，跑到了洗手间。吐过之后他看到站在他身边的全圆佑脸色发白，指尖止不住地颤抖。  
“不会的。”他安慰全圆佑，“怎么可能。”  
“你这几天一直说——说头晕，身上还有点烫。”全圆佑觉得血一阵一阵涌向脑袋。他无法思考了。  
“感冒而已。”他试图把那个荒谬的可能性赶出脑海。  
“你最近总是困。”全圆佑觉得自己要站不住了。他扶着门把手蹲在了地上。“天啊——”

校医室关停了，他们更不敢去医院。龙痘感染者占据了每一间病房，甚至连楼道里都挤满了等着输液的轻症患者。唯一的办法就是等到这场瘟疫过去再做检查。他们认定了怀孕的事实，绝望地接受命运的宣判。全圆佑最先冷静下来，发誓绝不打掉这个孩子。权顺荣内心恐惧得麻木，但还是强打精神说不怪你，是我当初说没事的。他不知道要怎么和父母交待——还没毕业就有了孩子，等不到毕业就得把他生下来。职业生涯还没正式开始就毁了，签了的合同也只能交高额违约金解约。全圆佑本来就已经在和父母决裂的边缘，更不可能获得他们的任何帮助。唯有放弃训练期长的傲罗考试，尽快考取银行二级证书进入古灵阁工作，才能养得起无法工作的权顺荣和一个脆弱的新生儿。他们战战兢兢，商量好唯一的出路后再也不提此事。

一个晴朗的早晨，全圆佑慢悠悠地醒过来。权顺荣没有在他身边，也不在公共休息室里。急促的敲门声让他被迫清醒。  
“哥，你快去看看顺荣哥。”是权顺荣的室友。  
“他怎么了？”全圆佑慌张地踩上鞋，跟着他跑了出去。  
权顺荣小小的身体淹没在血泊里，指尖冰凉。床头柜上放着还没喝完的半杯魔药，和打着禁书区藏书印的魔药书。他眼前一片模糊，鼻腔里全都是浓郁的血腥气味。权顺荣死了。他害死了他。他亲手害死了他最爱的人。

“干嘛呀。”权顺荣迷迷糊糊地推他。“现在才几点钟。”  
权顺荣还活着。这是个梦。全圆佑在满身冷汗中松了口气，心脏又提了起来。  
“梦到你出事了。”全圆佑坐起来，看着窗外枝条上的鸟儿出神。  
“能有什么事。”权顺荣半梦半醒地回答，“好得很。”  
“不要为了我做伤害自己的事情。”全圆佑转过头来看着权顺荣睡衣下的小腹，“我会好好养着你的。还有宝宝。”  
“知道了。”权顺荣打了个哈欠，把自己裹进了被子里继续沉沉睡去。

学校解禁的那天，他们等不到火车运行，就连夜骑着扫帚去了最近的医院。结果出乎意料——无非是过去习惯了大运动量的权顺荣被迫天天留在屋里，身体不适应，消化出了点问题；出了一身汗没盖好被子，夜风一吹就感冒了；至于身材变化，完全是因为每天不仅吃掉自己的饭，还把全圆佑的份也吃掉不少，长了点肉而已。一切担心都显得那么多余，可是又不那么多余。多年之后，有了两个孩子的他们想起这段荒谬的往事会大笑出声，嘲笑把一点普通不适解读为妊娠反应的年轻情侣，可是此刻捏着检验结果、摇摇晃晃走出医院的他们却只想蹲在地上抱头痛哭。瘟疫刚刚过去的街道上空无一人，几只雀鸟蹦蹦跳跳地唱着歌，欢快地觅食。  
“我好害怕。”权顺荣终于趴在全圆佑的肩膀上放声大哭起来，“我好怕——好怕就这样把我们两个毁了——”  
“都过去了，”全圆佑努力地控制自己抖得厉害的手，把报告单揉成一团塞进口袋，再掏出手绢擦去权顺荣满脸的眼泪。“你会去继续训练，你没事了。”  
“以后——以后——再也不要干这种事情了——”他的话语在哭泣中变得七零八落，“就算觉得再对不起圆佑，也不这样做了——”  
“再也不会发生了。”全圆佑想。无论是时间的空洞，还是内心的空洞，都是过去的故事了。他们的明天阳光灿烂，在那里爱是唯一的动机。


End file.
